Consume Me
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: The one in the middle took off his hood, he looked familiar but I couldn't place it. Deep red eyes, paperlike skin and jet black hair. Two on each side, the one furthest to the left was shamelessly drinking my Jack Daniels.. I lunged too fast for anyone of them to move and took it from him,"It's for my cravings, maybe you should introduce yourselves before you take my alcohol."
1. AnnaPolis

Its sad to say but... no, I dont own twilight or vampire diaries... *turns away sobbing lightly and throwing self in an emo corner* But if I DID... i would definitly own and have klaus all to myself. Handsome, Charming, dangerous, smart, devious, all with quick wit. DAMN, doesnt he sound sexy? ^^

ANYWAYSZ... It's called AnnaPolis. Firstly, that where she goes. Secondly, I broke it apart. ANNA- OF COURSE. And POLIS- is a city-state of ancient Greece. Greece = Europe. Europe = Bulgaria. Which is where I want Anna's past/humanlife to be from. You dont like it? TO EFFING BAD! ^^

Summary: "Volturi?" I said slowly and for the first time in my 500 years of being a vampire- I fainted, and fell into cold stone arms as darkness took over.

Anna x Alec (ask if you guys want to throw jasper into the mix. I love him- especially in eclipse. So if you want it to be a threesome whatnot. Tell me. READER TO AUTHOR FEEDBACK PEOPLE!)

Rated- T (FOR RIGHT NOW- it won't stay that way)

**Anna prov.**

Tears flowed down from my eyes as I kept running through the night. I had no idea where I was going. No plan. But one thing was for sure- I had to get out of Mystic Falls. There was nothing left for me there, why stay? Unwanted memories started to leak through into my head and no matter what I did to push them back, they broke through my defenses. Jeremy's smile...Jeremy telling me he loved me (yea right.) I couldn't but mentally snort at that. My mother- my beautiful, caring, independent mother telling me to stay away from Jeremy.. dammit I should have listened! I couldn't help but think.. what if I had listened? I mentally slapped myself. I will not be one of THOSE kind of girls. I cursed myself inwardly for falling in love along the way. A burst of anger shot through me. Unlike him- I saw him differently than how he saw me. I was seen as just a ticket to make him a vampire so he could search for his ex. And when the time came, I would be thrown away, like a used bloodbag to a vampire. I even fought constantly with my mother about him.

A sob forced itself out of my mouth as I contiued to jump from roof to roof. Suddenly my anger turned to sadness as I remember my mother's body on the floor with a stake through her heart. I faintly remember my hand tugging it out, my calls to her echoing in my ears as I hoped and prayed that my eyes were telling me wrong. That it wasn't in the heart. But as I cried and shaked her body, I realized immediately that I her again.. and it seemed she was ripped away from me as soon as I got her head. The tears were falling harder now. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

I angerly wiped the tears and kept going, but it didn't take long for them to cloud my vision again.. to the point where I was forced to stop again. I was angry with myself, angry for crying, angry for the little arguments and angry because I wasnt there to provent it. I told myself to stop but my body didnt listen.

When I finally calmed myself I looked at my lapis lazuli ring. Wondering if I should take it off, it is after all my only defense against the sun, and it would be daybreak only mere hours from now. Why have something to protect me if I want to die? Maybe in heaven, if I ever make it there..I will be with my mother again. Maybe that's the only play I'll truly be happy.

I tried to shake these morbid thoughts but i just couldn't. Part of me wanted to go back and kill whoever it was. My mother, Pearl, was very strong..Physically as well as mentally. Who would have killed her? My first thought was originals, but I quickly crossed that out because they weren't aftes her. Who would want the tomb vampires dead? Suddenly flashing red lights went off in my head. John Gilbert or Katherine.

Katherine wouldn't do things like that herself. I knew katherine well, She was not only sired my mother and I- she was my mother's best friend. Katherine wasn't a fool. Mental and deranged? Yes. Emotions that change like a flip of a coin? Absoultely. Selfish bitch? _Hell_ yes. She is alot of things but never foolish, and it wasn't like her to walk into something knowing it was a trap. She had help. Was that help John Gilbert? Perhaps, ...if he didn't hate vampires with a passion. Katherine telling someone to have him take them out? That's more like Katherine. She never did like to get her hands dirty. What a traitor. She's only a self-centered bitch who doesn't care who she screws over in the process of her twisted games. If she didnt get involved with the _Salvatores_ in 1864, and left like we had originally planned, my mother wouldn't have been in that tomb in the first place.

And as for John Gilbert- him and those_ retched_Gilberts will pay. My mind was taking sick delight at that thought as I let my mind wander of how I shall kill them. I wanted to go back but apart of me was screaming desperately for me to go further, to not go back. And the thought of if I went back that they would come after me..well, It made me listen to it.

I looked up at the stars, my vampire vision making them look like big bright explosions in the sky, as I unconsciously touched my mother's necklace that was around my neck with my right hand.

_Two_, I corrected myself mentally.

"Mother." I whispered almost unauidably, voice sounding hoarse, almost not my own ears from all the crying and a sob leaked out at the end.

I'm suddenly hungry, and I needed to save the three bloodbags in my red checkered bookbag for later. I looked down at myself- my black shirt, my black button up jacket, dark blue jeans, and my black, white and blue converse. I was soaked from head to toe and needed a bath to. I looked down the side of the street to see a man walking down, towards my direction.

_Poor Unfourtunate Soul_, I mock sang in my my mind, copying the little mermaid.

I jumped down from the rooftop and into the alleyway. His heartbeat and footsteps telling me he was getting close, and when he was entered my line of site I pulled him into the alleyway roughly. His screams were cut off by my slender left hand and the other on his throat. I dialted my brown eyes and compelled him not to scream. I found out I was in Maryland. Annapolis to be exact. How annoyingly fitting. So I went northeast.

Truthfully though I'm happy as long as I'm away from Mystic Falls, Gilberts, Salvatores, Katherine, or anything tht reminded me of my past. I wanted to escape the past, the hurt, the loneliness, and well.. just life.. existance. We all know that The Salvatore Brothers only like _Elena Gilbert_ because she's the doppelganger of _Katherine_. Love Sick Vampires. Stefan, the "vampire-that-wants-to-be-human-so-eats-animals", betcha he eats squirrels. I couldn't help but smirk and swallow down the harsh laugh that was threatening to come out as I pictured it. What a dork. _Mentally Snickers_

And Damon..well I guess he was ok, if you get past the whole "I-act-badass-to-cover-up-the-pain" attitude. He acts likes he's the only one katherine corrupted in her life. Pssh.

Woah-wait! Red light! Did I just compliment Damon Salvatore? Oh god, Did 2012 arrive earlier than anyone throught? Which let me tell you is stupid. The world wouldnt end, it was the same four thousand years ago and will still be the same four thousand years from now. Stupid Humans. I shook my head and bit down on the guy's neck. I didn't know how hungry I actually was until I heard his heartbeat go out. Oops and Oh well. I looked at his silver watch and saw it was 2:30. What time I left, I didnt remember but I needed sleep. I took his body, put him in the dumpster, and threw a lighter I had in my bookbag in it. Have to cover up my trakes, I'm used to it. Wiping the blood off my chin, putting my fangs and the veins that were around my eyes away, I grabbed my bookbag and stepped out of the alleyway.

Suddenly I felt like I was being watched but no matter where I turned I couldn't see anyone. My brain was running into overdrive. Katherine? Did she find me? Original? I sensed no human around. I mean really who would be out and about at 2:30 in the morning? ...Then again, I thought to myself as my eyes flickered to the dumpster.

I immediatly bought a 2011 black Porshe, after a debate with the salesman that I was of age. Please spare me, I'm 500 and something years older than him and he has the nerve to say that I'm not eighteen like my license says? _Well screw him and give me the damn car_, I mentally growled.

I parked the car and broke into a shop. I got some skinny jeans, Son tight black and green tops, heels in black and another in green, and a couple pairs of converse. Then I grabbed a Velvet Trim Lace bra and thong set, 2 lacy black busters, three black pushup bras with matching boyleg underwear. Socks, a black jacket, Dolce and Gabbana perfume, eyeliner, and I couldnt resist grabbing the black and white playboy plush slippers.

I moved so fast the security cameras wouldn't pick up on my movement or who I was. As I was walkin out of the store with my things and an additional nine-hundred and fifty-three dollars, yet again I could feel eyes on me. I extended my vampire hearing but found nothing. I put the bags on the passangers seat and floor, and made my way to the O'callaghan Annapolis hotel. I immediatly got my key, with complusion of course, and went to the room that said '10'. I dropped my stuff and looked around the room, I saw that everything was baby blue, white and black. Baby blue walls, black dresser with a tv on it, white fridge, white curtains, and the bed had a black headboard, white sheets and a baby blue comforter. The side table was black with a white lamp to match the carpet.

I put the bloodbags in the fridge, put all the clothes in the dresser, my mother's and my bankcards, my driver's license, and room key on top of the tv. I had then put one of the three Stakes I had underneath my pillow and the other two in the bedside table.

I put my mother's diary in a dresser drawer and mine on the side table with a pen on top. I then took out a black pushup bra, black lacy boyleg underwear, a pair of skinny blue jeans, black socks, and a black open-back tee that had _Je t'aime_ in blue cursive lettering with big red lips under it with blue lips in the bottom righthand corner of the red ones.

I took a quick shower, got dressed and put alittle eyeliner, deodorant, and lipgloss on. I order Jack Daniels to my room and once it came I drank half and stuck it in the fridge. I went out and got a new phone, laptop and ipod. My phone didnt survive the rain and I didnt want a number that Jeremy can text on. After activating everything (Idk why I got a phone it's not like there's anyone to talk to) and putting music on my ipod, I looked up my history online and the majority of it was right... there were pictures of me at seven. The birthday of that went to hell and dragged me down with it...

I shook my head, willing the thoughts away. I put on My wish by Rascal Flatts and went to sleep listening to it. This song was my mother's favorite when she got out of the tomb. It reminded me so much of her and what she always told me.

Halfway through the song and almost asleep, I heard a 'swoosh' sound and was instantly on high alert. My eyes remained closed, listening. I jumped up and crouched when I heard it again taking in the site of the five people in black cloaks standing at the foot of the bed.

The one in the middle took off his hood, he looked familiar but I couldn't place it. Deep red eyes, paperlike skin and jet black hair. Two on each side. I didnt know who they were but the one furthest to the left was _shamelessly_ drinking _my_ Jack Daniels..In front of me.

I lunged too fast for anyone of them to move and took it from him,"It's for my cravings, maybe you should introduce yourselves before you take my alcohol." I glared at the big muscly one, who at least had the decency to act ashamed. I narrowed my eyes at him. Yup, he's 'theif' from now on. Yesss- I know. Even I am alot to be a dork at times and I suck at nicknames that couldnt save my life. Who cares? Shut up.

"Your a little ball of energy, aren't you?" A soft but teasing male voice asked.

I tried to look at who said it but the boys were behind the one next to me, the air around him told me he was in charge. I looked at the blonde girl next to him and even with her hood up I could tell she was very pretty and childlike.

"Our Apologies, I'm Aro Volturi, we have been waiting for you Annabelle." He was the one that had the deep red eyes, deathly pale white skin that looked like paper with jet black hair

Looking around, I noticed they all had the same skin and eyes. My eyes landed on a guy about 5'4, red eyes, childish features like the blonde girl, and dark brown hair with a tint of dark red in it. He was so handsome- Wait what am I saying.. thinking. _Your trying to get over Jeremy. No one will love you. Your lonely, always have been and always will. You have to look out for yourself, always have to. You had to grow up alone for one-hundred and fifty-four years, it shouldn't be too hard... right?_I thought, more as to better my own feelings right now as the feeling of being alone clawed through my dead heart and spread through my body.

_*To hell with **Jeremy***_ ,the voice in my head-my beast said as she growled Jeremy's name with distaste, _*He used you. You did what you had to do, and loved him with genuine feelings. And what did he do? Casted you aside because you weren't needed anymore. Because the vampire ex is dead.*_ She whispered to me, knowing deep down it's a tough subject. _*Move on, Don't let one mere human get you down and break you.*_

She was right, I can do this. Ok, good prep talk anna. I shook my head to clear it and looked away, causing to growl at not having my attention and the short blonde girl and the other guy next to him to snicker. Woah.. Wait a minute. Volturi? So that's why the guy looked familiar.. But why would they want with me? And what did he mean by 'Waiting'?

I started to get dizzie, "Volturi?" I said slowly and for the first time in my 500 years of being a vampire- I fainted and fell into cold stone arms as darkness took over.

~fin~

LOVE IT? HATE IT? Please tell me. I won't do a next chapter if nobody reviews.


	2. The Diary

I dont own Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p><em>Jeremy was crying in his room, pulling out what looked like newspapers out of his desk, looking at them and angrily ripped them up.<em>

_"You okay?" I asked concerned standing by the foot of his bed._

_He shook his head, not bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes as he looked at me with an abnormally pale face. It made me edgy, uncomfortable, and concerned. _

_"M-My friend..Vikki.." He sighed brokenly, "She's dead."_

_Vikki? Wasn't sh- "Vikki?...The one you thought was a-?" Leaving the sentence hanging uncomfortably in the air._

_He nodded stiffly and sighed, "It turns out..She's been dead all along."_

**_'All along?' _**_Suddenly reality smacked me in the face, and I had to gulp down the sick feeling that was consuming me._

_"She's the reason you wanted to turn," I whispered at human level but more to myself then him. I should have known. Then a bit louder I said, "You wanted to be with her,"_

_I waited for him to say something but he didn't. We both knew it was the truth, That's why he couldn't look at me. I stood up to my mother about him.. at first he was just a way to get my mother back..but I grew to love him. To care for him..and now as I looked at his back while he was sitting at his desk, face in his hands..I wondered if any of it was truly worth it._

_I ran out of his bedroom and into the night.. not wanting to hear anymore. Several houses away now, My vampire hearing picked up a solemn 'I'm Sorry' but I kept going. Turning it out as bad hearing or another person- knowing it wasn't. I was a vampire of five- hundred and twenty-three years, I did not need drama from a mere sixteen year old human. All this time I was trying to fit in- to try and be normal,...human. But I'm not nor will ever be again._

_I didn't know who he said sorry to but it sure as hell wasn't me. He just proved he never cared about me..not truly. He would have left me with a broken heart if I turned him and he found her..alive, well as much as you can be as a vampire._

_Tears clouded my vision as I ran. Suddenly I ran into a hard stone chest and fell backward on my ass._

_"Didn't know vampires fell." A teasing voice from above me said. _

_I looked up and studied the cold one in front of me. His short sideswipped to the right hair is a dark brown that rivaled mine, and tall compared to my 5'5 form. His bright glowing ruby eyes bored into my brown ones. His outfit was a Century Coat with embroidered "military" details and buttons with a high collar shirt underneath. His hand out to me._

_He was..__ angelically beautiful._

_"I didn't fall. I hugged the ground." I said as coldly and as arrogant as I could._

_"Backwards?" He raised an elegant eyebrow._

_"I'm freaking talented." I said with a shrug, as he helped me up._

_"Funny." He said with a teasing smirk but he didn't let his hands drop from my waist...but I couldn't find it in me to care._

* * *

><p><span>ALEC PROV.<span>

She jumped up and crouched on the bed, not bothering to stop growling at our closeness. She looked at all of us like a scared newborn, seeing if we were a threat. Her eyes landing lastly on felix, lunging in a blur and ripping the Jack Daniels from his hands.

"It's for my cravings, maybe you should introduce yourselves before you take my alcohol." It wasn't as a melody like our kind but her voice wasn't in any way plain. It fit her perfectly. For the moment we started to follow his girl, I was becoming more and more intrigued by her as the seconds went by. She was such a mystery. She wasn't pale as us, in fact everything about her appearance can pass as a human. She had deep brown eyes, average height, not too pale but not really tan. Even though she had blood in her, it wasn't pulsing through from her non beating heart. When she fed off that human, she had veins around her red and black eyes as she sank her _fangs_ into him. I can see her giving felix a deathglare in the corner of my eye while he looked ashamed. I just smirked. _Feisty._

"Your a ball of energy aren't you?" I teased.

I saw her try and look over aro's shoulder and I couldn't help but grin.

"Our apologies, I'm Aro Volturi, we have been waiting for you Annabelle."She took the chance to look at his features, and with a curious look she looked at the rest of us. Her eyes landed on me and the feeling of an invisible electric current went through us. I felt as if I was hit by lightning. Her held love and lust, then went blank, the sadness, and finally nothing.

I spare a glance at Jane, who is looking at her thinking. I saw her shake her head and look away.

_Look at me! _I gave a growl, _Mine, MINE! My mate. _My beast screamed. _Claim her!_

Demetri and Jane snickered at me, knowing full well what's going on. My glare didn't even seem to faze them.

Anna looked curious and somewhat dizzie.

"Volturi?" She said slowly, shifting from foot to foot and dropped.I was immediately there. With her in my arms, I placed her carefully on the bed.

Well...that could have gone better.

The others moved closer the bed.

"Well that could have gone better." Jane said airly, sanding beside me.

_Well no shit_, I felt like saying. Felix snorted, Demetri studied her face closely, and Aro grabbed her hand.

"I can't read her..."He said after a couple of minutes.

We looked at him with confused expressions, trying to figure this out.

"But how-" Felix was cut off by aro "I dont know."

There was a few minutes of silence before I see Jane's eyes narrow at the bedside table. I one graceful glide she grabbed the book. The cover was black with a few shades of blue, like liquid midnight and upon it were golden linings with green artfully placed splotches made the designs of it look beautiful and gave it an old look to it.

"Maybe this will explain something.." She murmured, as she sat on the bed slightly on the edge and began to read.

* * *

><p><em>September 4, 1494<em>

_As I look at all my birthdays that I have ever had in all my life, none was quite like this one. For better..and for worse._

_As I look in the mirror I don't know who I am anymore. Things have happened and I can't really tell which way is up and down. My name is Annabelle Rosalini Vallano, and this is my story.._

_My gown was an emerald green, my favorite color, with green flats. My dark brown hair loose in waves with a crown on top of my head. I had emerald stud earring and that matched my necklace. _

_A stunning tryptich of silver Celtic knots hat were cleverly desighed to lie comfortably along the curve of my throat. From the far setting hangs a sparkling emerald crystal teardrop..The sterling silver design was 3 1/2'' across and 1'' tall including the stone and and comes on a silver cable chain that adjusted from 16" to 18" long._

_Today was a special day for me, and to my knowledge was suppose to be special and problem free. It was my brithday..my seventh birthday. Everyone who was improtant in Sofia, Bulgaria had come. I stood at the top of the balcony, taking it all in. It was beautiful.. the family palace was packed with people, food, music, balloons, and everyone was having a good time. That brought a smile on my face. I felt extremly grateful for everything that I had. That I had a mother who loved me.. who cared. Her and I were always close, and could tell eachother everything. My father..eh, I cared for what happened to him. He was my father after all but I didn't like him. He was always ordering me like a common servant, hitting me and mom. I grew up with questions since I could remember. 'Why doesn't he love us?' 'What did we do wrong?'_

_He one time drove me to the brink of death and would have died if I wasn't found by a servant that was looking for me. My mother, as independent and powerful as ever set him straight and we weren't touched ever again even though we were a prisioner in our home. He, no matter how much he tried to be, still wasn't "daddy" in my eyes. _

_I came walking down the grand staircase, gaining everyone's attention. Jealsouy and awe were on everyones faces. I caught my mothers eye and we shared a sly smile. Tonight was going to be good, the statement was in both our eyes. We were used to the stares, the awe, the jeaslouy.. all we wanted was to be treated like people. No matter how up there on the royal chart we were. _

_The party was going normally, and I was actually was having fun. I went to my mother and after asking I led some kids at the party outside and into the maze. I should have known not to, after all it was getting dark now, but the excitment was on all high. It disappeared my gut feeling and the feeling of being watched. I had "friends" .. at least for tonight, I didnt want to seem like a scared crybaby. So I sucked it up and dealt with it._

_Lily Pankinson, a daughter to my father's best friend, wanted to play hide and seek. Everything was going fine...or so I thought, Until I felt a body behind me and a large rough had over my mouth. Another body came in front of me and when I looked up all iI saw was dark brown fasinated eyes..definitly male. Before I could even process it, I was on the ground..pinned and being stabbed. Deep red mixing with green making a brown that rivaled to my eyes and hair._

_I felt a incredible pain then, pain that I have never felt before. His body was in between my lower half and he was rough and hurting me. My dress was up to my hips and stained in random spots of brown that became blurry as tears clouded my vision._

_I'm going to die, I thought as his rough and powerful body was on top of my small one. I didnt know where his friend was until I heard a thump and saw his dead body to my right. His lifeless eyes seemed to be on me as his blood fell from this neck and made a puddle on the ground. The man was off of me the next second and I heard his screams._

_As my world was turning black fast, I saw a woman with brown curly hair, olive skin and sorrowful brown eyes. She bit her wrist, and put it in my mouth, I remember trying to push it away, but she shh me. I remember a tingling feeling and my cuts were healing._

_As my world was becoming black, I remembered thing she was an angel. I rememered my mother and how it seemed impossible that I was losing her. I remembered hearing from her that 'It's going to be okay.'_

_...And for some unknown reason... I believed her._

~Fin~


End file.
